The generation of synthesis gas is achieved by the partial combustion of particulate fuel such as coal at relatively high temperatures in the presence of oxygen or oxygen-containing gases. In the gasification process, a mixture of coal particles and fluid is fed from a source through supply lines to burners of a coal gasification reactor vessel. Generally, the discharge end of each burner is positioned to introduce the resulting flame and the agents of combustion into the gasification reactor vessel.
The burners in a synthesis gas production facility must effectively mix the reactants while at the same time be protected from overheating or chemical attack from the reactants.
Various coal gasification burner arrangements have been developed in an attempt to provide a structure which will achieve complete mixing of reactants and at the same time protect the burners from high temperatures (e.g., 3000 degrees Fahrenheit), high pressures (e.g., 500 psi), and chemical attack when the burners are in communication with the interior of the gasification reactor vessel. However due to the hostile environment to which the burners are exposed, it is recognized that the burners will have to be replaced approximately every six months. Replacement of the burners requires a shutdown of the gasification reactor vessel in the coal gasification system for several days to cool down the burners, replace them, and start up the system again. It is typically the life of these burners that determines the run length of time of the gasification system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for allowing retraction and insertion of burners while the gasification reactor vessel is still operating.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art which, in his judgment as one skilled in this particular art, would anticipate or render obvious the present invention. However, for the purpose of fully developing the background of the invention, and establishing the state of requisite art, the following art is set forth: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,073,627 and 4,445,444.